


The Declaration

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 听到对方脚步声停止，斯内普回过身，只见那不再是囚徒的男人站在舷梯中央，默默注视着陆地。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	The Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，粮食向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

布莱克一脸木然，这就是你当了十年阿兹卡班居民后的样子，如警卫所说他很理智，但也仅止于此了。人们管有命离开阿兹卡班的长住客叫木头人，他们服从指令，除此之外睡个不停，直到他们的身体意识到附近不再有摄魂怪为止。这状态会持续数周到数月，布莱克的好日子在后头呢。

“这是为什么？”布莱克问，语调平板得让斯内普想起海面。几年前他为了追踪某种作为魔药材料异常珍贵的鱼类随向导远洋航行，足足两星期，目之所及唯有海水，向前、向后、向左、向右，均无区别。平直的线，海与天。

但至少布莱克还能明白何为反常并提出问题，已经好于平均值了，如果要斯内普摸着良心说，好太多。

“有人觉得应该由我来拖回战利品。”斯内普回答，看着舷窗外，这里并不像远洋，能看到原处有岛屿，群群海鸥飞过。

“我猜不是为了给我个吻。”

“那可不一定。”

“我说的是摄魂怪的吻，甜心。”布莱克说，“你和它们的区别我还是能发现的。”

斯内普不经意间毛骨悚然，不全是因为从没有人用这个词称呼过他，或者用这个词称呼他的人是布莱克。这囚犯轻描淡写地对他人使用爱称，或者意味着什么，那固执的人类灵魂还在木头人的躯壳下怒吼敲打吗？

“我说的也是。”他说，从口袋里抽出那张羊皮纸。

“要被摄魂怪吻的人只会被摄魂怪拖走，我牢房前过去了二十七个，无一例外。”布莱克回答。

过了几十秒，斯内普开始怀疑对方根本没注意到时，船上的另一位乘客将它接了过去。他等着听到那句愚蠢的暗语，布莱克却问：“你现在做什么谋生？”

“不关你的事，布莱克。”

“对。你现在做什么谋生？”

斯内普无意让这个循环持续下去：“教师，魔药学。”

“啊，斯内普教授。”布莱克说，斯内普差点真的为此打了个哆嗦，“斯内普教授命令你开启。”

他不由回过头来看对方，布莱克注视着那张羊皮纸，于是他也看向那张羊皮纸——好像有一只无形的手在那张羊皮纸上书写似的，地图平滑的表面出现了字迹。

月亮脸先生向斯内普教授致意，并且请求他不要把他郡大得不正常的鼻子伸到别人那里多管闲事。

尖头叉子先生同意月亮脸先生的话，还愿意加上一句。那就是斯内普教授是丑陋的蠢货。

大脚板先生愿意表示惊讶：像斯内普这样的傻瓜怎么竟然成了教授。

虫尾巴先生向斯内普教授问好，劝告他洗洗头发，那一团软泥。

意识到自己张着嘴，斯内普飞快地闭上了它。

“这是为我设计的，还是所有错误的口令都有？”他问，不得不承认这的确是有趣的魔法。

“大脚板先生愿意表示惊讶。”布莱克心不在焉地嘟囔，那些字迹正渐渐消失，“大脚板先生。”

“是你。”

“我想是吧。”布莱克回答，“我们从分院帽那里得到灵感，把我们的部分性格融入进去，如果打开它的是个真正的坏小子，他一定会得到所需的一切帮助。斯内普教授要求你显示隐藏的一切信息，你这婊子养的傻逼羊皮纸。”

斯内普险些抗议自己从不用这种傻逼方式说话，他看着纸上出现新的自己，大脚板、尖头叉子、月亮脸和虫尾巴嘲笑着他。布莱克又尝试了几种不同的命令，当面羞辱他，如果他的眼睛不是这么黯淡无光的话，斯内普还可能会被激怒。不过他的确看够了。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

霍格沃茨的地图在羊皮纸上铺展开，一个个小点被标注出来，很少，现在是暑假，只有几个备课或者长年不回家的老师。

“你破解它了。”布莱克说，听不出惊讶。

“不是我。”斯内普回答，“乔治和弗雷德·韦斯莱，你也许认识他们的母亲，出嫁前为莫莉·普威特。”

“吉迪翁和费比安的妹妹，在葬礼上哭成了泪人。”布莱克答得很快，想必这是少数摄魂怪不会吸走的东西，“两个小捣蛋鬼？”

“米勒娃用他们比较你和波特。”斯内普有意说，但布莱克没给出任何反应，“我发现他们在走廊里鬼鬼祟祟，跟踪他们的哥哥珀西·韦斯莱。他们说了一大堆站不住脚的谎话，最终承认自己是想知道为什么地图会搞错，把珀西显示成两个人。”

布莱克呆板的灰眼睛停在温室，斯普劳特夫人的小点忙碌地来回移动，比注视着它的男人活跃得多。

“最后我发现那个‘人’，在韦斯莱的口袋里。”

“彼得·佩迪鲁。”囚徒低声说，“他在霍格沃茨。”

“阴差阳错地成为了那男孩的宠物，他把它装在口袋里到处走，以免被舍友养的猫吃掉。”斯内普陈述道，“现在佩迪鲁被捕了。”

“他竟敢回霍格沃茨。”布莱克说，语气有一点变化，“他知道我们毕业前故意把地图留给了舍管。”

斯内普不认为这是重点，但这种时候有什么该是重点？

他闭上了嘴，布莱克也没再开口。前往陆地的路途乏味至极，天空晴朗无云，海上连一丝波浪也没有，据说这预示着会有暴风雨。船顺利地泊进港口，架设好舷梯，斯内普走了下去，布莱克跟在他后边。

听到对方脚步声停止，他回过身，只见那不再是囚徒的男人站在舷梯中央，默默注视着陆地。阳光诚实地刻画出布莱克面孔上的每道沟壑，在他深陷的眼窝中缀点宝石的色泽。斯内普仰头注视着这一幕，此时此地，唯有一句话适于用来打破沉寂。

他说：“你自由了。”

（全文完）


End file.
